


Dream Away

by HalliePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalliePotter/pseuds/HalliePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| GERMAN | Ein kleiner Oneshot, den ich vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe. Rons Weihnachtsabend 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Away

Mit einem lauten WUMM landeten die Schachteln mit den Unmengen an Weasley - Scherzartikeln auf dem kalten Steinboden des Nebenzimmers, und Ron hörte seinen Bruder nur gedämpft aus dem anderen Raum rufen:

„Also, danke noch mal, Ron! Und wehe ich komme morgen wieder und die Hälfte unserer Vorräte sind verbraucht!“

Ron richtete sich auf; der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und bevor er dem anderen Weasley eine Antwort entgegenschießen konnte, war dieser schon mit einem hastigen „Frohe Weihnachten!“ aus dem Laden verschwunden.

Stille breitete sich aus, und sie ließ das sonst so lebendige Geschäft merkwürdig fremd und beinahe ungemütlich wirken.  
Seufzend spähte Ron durch den Vorhang, der ihn vom Hauptverkaufsraum trennte und ließ mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes einen Besen den nicht schmelzenden Schnee, der den ganzen Tag über als Kundengag gefallen war, für ihn in eine Ecke kehren.  
Eine Weile dem Besen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkend, lehnte er kurz an der Verkaufstheke um sich dann schließlich dem, für London durchaus seltenen, Schneegestöber zuzuwenden, das draußen herrschte und ihn nur beim bloßen Anblick, vor eigentlich nicht spürbarer Kälte, schaudern ließ.  
Er wechselte Verschnaufsort, ließ sich schließlich gegen ein kahles Stück Wand nah am Fenster sinken; seine blauen Augen betrachteten den belebten Tanz der weißen Schneeflocken ohne richtig auf ihr Spiel zu achten, denn in Gedanken war er weit weg, um sich die schönsten Orte, die gemütlichsten Plätze auszumalen - mit ihr in seinen Armen, bei sich, und in seinen Vorstellungen spürte er endlich wieder ihre Nähe, ihre Verbundenheit zu ihm ...  
Wie lang hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen? Seit ihrem letzten Hogsmeade - Wochenende ... das mussten in etwa zwei Monate gewesen sein, überlegte er geistesabwesend, und befand diese Zeitspanne für viel zu lang.

Man würde meinen, nach fünf Jahren Hoffen, fünf Jahren Warten, ja, nach fünf Jahren Leiden wären sie endlich im Stande glücklich miteinander zu sein!  
Doch wusste er wie wichtig ihr die Ausbildung und der richtige, gültige Hogwartsabschluss waren und er wollte ihren Träumen nicht im Weg stehen.  
Genauso wenig wie er sich zwischen sie und ihre Familie drängen wollte, und so wartete er einmal mehr auf sie, und hoffte, dass sie ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest mit ihren Eltern verbringen konnte; vor allem nachdem sie diese solange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
... Immerhin waren vierundzwanzig Stunden keine Ewigkeit, versuchte er sich vergeblich einzureden, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er sie erst am Weihnachtsmorgen zu Gesicht bekommen würde; dass es noch lange Stunden waren, die er zu verschwenden hatte bis er endlich wieder mit seiner Hand durch ihr buschiges Haar fahren konnte, bis er wieder ihre hauchzarten Lippen auf den seinen spüren durfte ...  
Und aus dem Schneetreiben wurde ein leichtes Flöckchengeschneie und wie nach Endlosigkeiten wirbelte Ron schließlich herum, als der Besen mit seinem Stiel gegen den roten Haarschopf des Zauberers stieß, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte.  
Schließlich fiel der Feger ein Zauberstabschwingen und ein leises „Finite Incantatem“ später leblos zu Boden und Ron musste sich wohl oder übel dazu aufraffen wieder selbst anzupacken, um die schier unzähligen Artikel in die Regale zu räumen.  
Und sein Blick fiel auf ein Paket mit vielen kleineren Päckchen darin und sie alle trugen die Aufschrift „Patentierter Tagtraumzauber“ ...

 

_„Was ist das?“, fragte Ron argwöhnisch, und ließ seine Hand in Hermines Tasche gleiten, um ein Döschen hervor zu holen._  
 _Letzte spätsommerliche Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Ländereien der Hogwartsschule golden erglühen, während Harry, Ron und Hermine sich vielleicht zum letzten Mal in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr solche Temperaturen gönnten._  
 _„Sag mal, was fällt dir e-“_  
 _„“Weasley's Patentierte Tagtraumzauber““, unterbrach er sie amüsiert, während sie sich sichtlich aufplustere. „Du hast dir tatsächlich so einen genommen? - Moment mal!“_  
 _Ron besah sich die kleine Dose genauer, um dann lautstark festzustellen:_  
 _„Die ist ja schon benutzt!“_  
 _Feixend spähte er hinüber zu Hermine, deren Wangen mittlerweile einen sehr dunklen Rosaton angenommen hatten und sie schnappte ihm die Dose aus der Hand, um sie zurück in die Tasche zu stopfen._  
 _Das verschmitzte Grinsen nicht von seinen Lippen bekommend, fragte er sie:_  
 _„Was verbirgst du denn vor uns, Hermine? Uns kannst du es doch erzählen! Deinen besten Freunden!“_  
 _„Den Teufel werde ich tun!“_  
 _„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt!“, lachte Ron bei Hermines immer röter werdendem Gesicht._  
 _„I-Ich bin nicht beleidigt!“, stammelte sie mit falscher Selbstsicherheit zurück._  
 _„Natürlich nicht ...“, triefte Rons Stimme vor Sarkasmus._  
 _„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!“, setzte Hermine weiter an ..._

 

Mit einem leisen Lächeln schüttelte Ron den Kopf und schob die Schachtel in eines der Regale.  
Ihr folgten weitere, die auf den Gestellen ihre Plätze fanden, und vierunddreißig Pakete und viel zuviel Hubarbeit später fand Ron sich in einem weit aus aufgeräumteren Laden wieder. Viel zu spät, wie er mit einem Blick auf sein Handgelenk bemerkte, der ihm verriet, dass die Uhr bereits neun geschlagen hatte.  
Müde und mehr als erschöpft trottete er schließlich wieder ins Hinterzimmer um seinen Mantel zu holen, wollte nichts weiter als sich endlich in seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung in sein warmes, einladendes Bett zu legen und sich nach morgen sehnen ... als-  
Als er die Tür aufgehen und wieder ins Schloss fallen hörte. Und gleich darauf die Stimme, die er seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gehört, von der er so oft geträumt hatte - die er so vermisst hatte:

„R-R-Ron?“, zitterte sie.

Und Ron wirbelte herum, stürmte durch den Vorhang zurück in den Hauptraum, um seine wunderschöne, lächelnde, durchgefrorene, am ganzen Leib zitternde Hermine zu sehen, die ihm entgegenstrahlte mit rotglühender Nase und passenden Ohren und Wangen.  
Und es war, als würde nach wochenlangem Regenwetter die Sonne wieder aufgehen; als wären jegliche Sorgen, jeglicher Druck der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihm gelastet hatte verschwunden, denn sie war wirklich hier ...!

Bevor sie irgendein Zeichen der Freude von sich geben konnte, war Ron auf sie zugelaufen, und hatte sie so fest in seine Arme geschlossen, dass ihre Füße vom Boden abhoben und sie klammerte sich lachend an ihn, als er sie im Kreis wirbelte, und er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und ihn durchströmte ein ungekanntes Glücksgefühl; Er schien mit ihr zu fliegen ...  
Und als er dann endlich wieder durch ihr buschiges Haar fahren konnte, als seine blauen Augen ihre braunen trafen - als er ihre hauchzarte Lippen auf den seinen spürte, war ihm klar, dass er sich keine phantastischen Orte vorstellen brauchte, denn manchmal tat es auch ein bereits geschlossener Scherzartikelladen.


End file.
